The present invention relates generally to anti-pilferage systems, and in particular, to an improved anti-pilferage system for preventing, discouraging and deterring the theft of electronic products from a designated area, such as a store or other area where the electronic products may be kept.
There are numerous existing anti-pilferage systems. One very common system includes the use of a designated xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d that is affixed to the electronic product or other consumer article. The xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d preferably includes a tuned resonant circuit. A receiver and separate coils that radiate a particular frequency are located at the exit of the store, and create the necessary magnetic/electric field to detect the xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d as it enters the field. If someone attempts to improperly remove the consumer article from the store with the xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d still activated, an alarm will sound. The xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d is typically deactivated by having the xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d exposed to a high-radiated field to fuse open a link in the xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d. Once the link in the xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d is opened, the coils at the exit of the store will no longer detect the xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d.
Other systems to thwart pilferage are also known. Another known example merely places a similar xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d as that described above on or in connection with the consumer article or electronic product. Such a xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d is removed by the person at the checkout counter after the purchase has been made. Such xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d, as implied above, may be used for the prevention of clothing as well.
The state of the art anti-pilferage systems are unfortunately less than desirable. For example, if either of the foregoing xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d is removed from the article while in the store, the article, whether it is clothing or otherwise, can be simply removed from the store with impunity. Still further, many of the xe2x80x9cgatesxe2x80x9d at the exit of the store to detect the existence of such xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d are low to the ground, or small enough to permit a determined (or tall) individual to avoid having the article enter the field created by the exit gate. Still further, the xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d could merely be removed from the article by an unscrupulous checkout counter person prior to and/or in lieu of sale of the article. This would require the checkout person to aid the theft, but nonetheless could be done without the employer or other person in authority being able to determine who actually removed the xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d. Lastly, the above-identified systems do not in any way address the concern of theft by the employees themselves.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide an anti-pilferage system that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives. In particular, it is desirable to provide a system for discouraging the unauthorized removal of an electronic device from a designated area, and the present invention, as disclosed herein, achieves such objectives.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the present invention, a system for discouraging the unauthorized removal of an electronic device from a designated area is provided. In a preferred embodiment, the electronic device may include at least one functional feature (such as a display, speaker, power enabler, controller, etc.) for performing at least one desired function, an enabler operatively coupled to the functional feature for first disabling the functional feature from performing the at least one desired function and also for thereafter enabling the functional feature to perform the at least one desired function, and a security device comprising a generator for generating a signal (which may be in the form of the generation of an electromagnetic field) to the device so as to cause the enabler to enable the functional feature to perform the at least one desired function.
In one embodiment, the enabler may comprise a breakable link, such as a fuse operatively coupled to the functional feature, for initially disabling the functional feature from functioning when the fuse is not broken. When the security device generates the signal, and in this case most preferably the signal is in reality the generation of an electromagnetic field, it causes the breaking of the link, and the functional feature is thereby enabled. That is when the electronic device is placed in proximity to the electromagnetic field, the link is broken and the functional feature is enabled. In the preferred embodiment, the security device need not be in physical or electrical contact with the electronic device.
In another preferred embodiment, the electronic device may include a controller operatively coupled to the functional feature for controlling the operability of the functional feature. In this embodiment, the enabler is operatively coupled to the controller and initially disables the controller from controlling the functional feature and thereafter, as disclosed below, enables the controller to control the operability of the functional feature. Here, for example, the controller may also itself be operable in a plurality of modes, and the enabler may operatively prevent the controller from operating in at least one of the plurality of modes. For example, as long as the enabler prevents the controller from being fully operational, the device may remain in a demonstration mode only. For example, the controller may be programmed to enter both a demonstration mode and an operational mode. However, with the enabler disabling the controller, such as if the enabler is a link that is unbroken as disclosed below, the electronic device may be constructed in such a way that it cannot (a) exit the demonstration mode nor (b) enter the operational mode until the security device generates the signal to the enabler thereby enabling the controller.
In still another embodiment, the enabler may be a smart receiver for receiving the signal from the transmitter of the security device. The smart receiver may include a transmitter for transmitting information to the security device.
In yet another embodiment, the system may include a scanner for transmitting a signal, such as an optical signal containing coded information, and an electronic device, which itself may include a receiver for receiving the signal from the scanner and for processing the coded information contained therein, at least one functional feature for performing at least one desired function, and controller operatively coupled to the receiver and the at least one functional feature, for operatively enabling the functional feature to perform the at least one desired function upon the receipt and decoding of the coded information (by the receiver) in the signal transmitted by the scanner. The controller may control the performance and enablement of the at least one functional feature, and is disabled until the receiver receives and processes the coded information. A method of discouraging the unauthorized removal of such a device is also provided.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a method of discouraging the unauthorized removal of an electronic device from a designated area is provided. The electronic device comprises the features set forth above, and the method preferably comprises the steps of providing a security device, generating a signal radiating outward from the security device to the electronic device, and causing the enabler to enable the functional feature, and thus causing the functional feature to perform the at least one desired function. In one preferred method, the enabler comprises a breakable link operatively coupled to the functional feature, and the method comprises the further steps of generating a electromagnetic field, placing the electronic device in proximity to the electromagnetic field, causing the breaking of the link and enabling the functional feature.
In yet another methodology, the electronic device may further comprise a controller operatively coupled to the functional feature for controlling the operability of the functional feature and an enabler operatively coupled to the controller, wherein the method comprises the steps of providing a security device, generating a signal radiating outward from the security device to the electronic device, and causing the enabler to enable the controller and thus causing the controller to control the operability of the functional feature.
In still further embodiments of the present invention an enabler for use in an electronic device that is part of a system for discouraging the unauthorized removal of the electronic device from a designated area is provided. In particular, the preferred enabler prevents a functional feature from performing a desired function and enables the functional features to perform the at least one desired function, wherein the enabler initially disables the functional feature and thereafter enables the functional feature to perform the at least one desired function upon the sufficient entering of an electromagnetic field generated by a security device. In one embodiment, the enabler may comprise a breakable link. In yet another embodiment, the electronic device may comprise a controller operatively coupled to the functional feature for controlling the operability of the functional feature; and the enabler, being operatively coupled to the controller, prevents the operability of the functional feature by disabling and thereafter enabling the controller to control the operability of the functional feature.
In yet still further embodiments, a security device for use in such a system is provided, and further in yet another embodiment, various configurations of the electronic device itself is provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-pilferage system for discouraging the unauthorized removal of an electronic device from a designated area.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved anti-pilferage system that provides for accountability for the enabling of the electronic device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved anti-pilferage system that permits for identification of the person that enables the electronic device, thereby helping to discourage theft thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved anti-pilferage system that discourages the theft of an electronic device by prohibiting a desired operation of the electronic device unless and until the electronic device is enabled by an authorized person.
And yet another object of the present invention is to provide discouragement for in-store employees from assisting in the pilfering of the consumer article.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved anti-pilferage system that provides for improved inventory controls.
Lastly, it should be recognized that the reference to electronic devices should be interpreted in its broadest sense and be understood to include, but not be limited to timepieces such as watches, PDA""s, telephones, video games, computer equipment, and any other electronic device. Such devices may be purchased from a store or stored in a warehouse, the important aspect being understood that the electronic device is constructed to operate in at least one less effective manner unless and until it is appropriate or necessary (i.e. the electronic device is purchased through legitimate channels, for example) to enable or otherwise xe2x80x9cactivatexe2x80x9d the device to operate in the more effective manner (i.e. the device itself operates, or a particular feature, such as the display or speaker, operates).
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.